This invention relates to improvements in a two piece detachable, jointed billiard cue.
It is usual for the serious billiard or pool player to use a cue which may be detachable into two parts. This facilitates the portability of the cue, which may be more than five feet in length.
There have been previous suggestions for detachably joining cue sections. Several versions included joining male and female screwthreaded cue sections. Also, there have been disclosed cue connectors using a push-fit connection. A push-fit connection, although readily permitting attachment and detachment of the cue sections, has been found to lack the desired rigidity and close fit between the mating sections. Also, such a connection tends to allow one part to rotate about its longitudinal axis relative to the other part. Examples of push-fit fittings or connectors are shown in U.K. Patent 2,219,946 published Dec. 28, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,609 granted Aug. 19, 1924 to Seeman et al.
Examples of screwthreaded connector means for billiard cues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,147, 3,368,271, and 3,436,079.
Although these prior art devices have found satisfactory application, they have not presented the desired "feel" of an integrally formed, single-piece cue.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a connector for a billiard cue or the like, which cue has a pair of jointed, detachable sections, which when joined together provide a billiard player with the feel of a single-piece cue. It is another object of the invention to provide a one-piece butt joint which is a solid mass that transmits vibration (feel) to the shooter's hand similar to a solid one-piece wood cue.
A secondary object of the present invention is to provide a connector joint and shaft insert, individually machined in a single setup for maintaining precise concentricity of mating threads and location of diameters and squareness of facing members.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector for a detachable, jointed pool cue manufactured for higher accuracy of machined components than in the case of previous designs.